


Nightmares Open the Heart

by aphjapan (hondakinku)



Series: X, Y, and Z [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friendship, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondakinku/pseuds/aphjapan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiku thought the nightmares he'd suffered since the end of World War 2 had finally subsided, but when Ludwig and Feliciano come over, they come back strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares Open the Heart

_It had been many days, maybe. Or just one. Or a few hours. Or many years. He couldn’t tell, he couldn’t tell a thing, his ears burned and bled, he was blindfolded with a wet tissue or towel of some sort…his mouth was dry after once being filled with seawater. His throat was on fire (figuratively, though he didn’t doubt that if his enemies had the idea, that they’d do it.) His veins burned from all of the death and he felt himself bleed internally, but not quite. Everything was confusing and he felt himself fall to the ground once again, probably getting another splinter. He bit his lip to hold back from a small shriek as he was picked up by who knows, he certainly didn’t. His blindfold was suddenly pulled back and he felt the light (what was left of it) sting his eyes. He couldn’t hold back from a slight scream of pain escaped his mouth. “Kiku Honda, is that you…?” A pitying face looked at him (despite holding him by the collar.) The grip released, and he was sent down to the ground roughly. “You look and sound just like him.”_

_His voice barely came out as a rasp. “Yes.” It was all he could manage, and when speaking to the Allied soldier, he didn’t want to talk much longer. He could barely make out the figure, and his voice was distorted. He didn’t know how familiar this man was supposed to be. After a few moments of silence, and the man feeling Kiku’s face, another person approached them with loud footsteps._

_“H-hey!! Why are you talking to the enemy?!” That was the shrill voice of his captor. “Tie him back up and put him where he belongs!!” The other man did as he was told. Obviously he wasn’t an American, no one hated the Japanese as much as the Americans, and this man might have 1% more compassion for him than most others. Kiku felt a sting against his cheek after he was tied back up and thrown against the wall. He tried to control his breathing, and he couldn’t help but think of his own friends -_

“Ludwig!! Feliciano!” He was now completely soaked, hot, and shaking profusely. Not really completely soaked, but that’s how he felt. He placed a hand over his chest and felt himself breathing, shallow, all from the chest, sharp breaths in and the rare exhale. He didn’t want to be taken back there again. Were they really even friends, if they hadn’t helped them? Yes, yes, of course they were, of course they were. Where was he? What time was it? 1943? 710? 1274? 2010? He wasn’t sure. He couldn’t tell what time of day it was, if he had to say the exact date, he’d most likely fail miserably. He could feel tears rising in his eyes and coming down his cheeks. He needed to get up. He needed to get out. He couldn’t move his legs well enough, his back stung -

“Honda!” Hands were placed on his shoulders. Shocked, Kiku forced himself to look up at his attacker. He was much taller than Kiku, and he appeared to be much stronger - Ludwig, it is Ludwig, Kiku thought to himself, attempting to control himself. “Honda, speak. What happened?!”

Kiku took a sharp breath in, trying to connect with reality. “I-I was just on a ship, and I was being attacked, and everything was loud and I couldn’t hear and it stung and it still stings….” He felt himself break down again.

Ludwig, unused to seeing his calm partner cry like this, began to grow worried. However, he focused on controlling the situation - he wouldn’t allow everything to go haywire for no reason at two in the morning. He couldn’t stop the severe guilt, but that was in the past, he reminded himself, he couldn’t do anything about it now. “Shh, Honda, you’re okay. It’s over now.”

Kiku nodded and tried to calm down. He looked down, now refusing to look Ludwig in the eye, embarrassed that he allowed himself to act so rash. “It was only a dream,” Ludwig added quietly. Kiku had many of these dreams after his country had become stable again, but once modern times came, they went away. Recently the dreams had started to become frequent. He felt alone in this, despite Ludwig and Feliciano (and the Allies as well, for that matter) suffered substantial trauma from the wars as well. Kiku had simply felt different compared to them. He knew they probably didn’t really care about what happened to him, he was too overbearing, unable to participate in much activities with them…the list could go on for a while. So why was Kiku allowing himself to be like this? Why did he allow himself to hug Ludwig when before, he couldn’t stand to be touched by them at all?

“Kiku…? Ludwig?” This questioning voice belonged to Feliciano. “Are you okay, what’s going on?” Without allowing anyone to respond, Feliciano wrapped Kiku in his arms tightly. “Kiku, why are you crying?” Kiku attempted to respond, but it came out as hiccuping and sobs. “Kiku, please don’t cry. Everything’s okay. We love you.”

Hours passed, probably two or three, and they finally coaxed him to get out of bed and feel like himself. They continued doing this for days, it had become a sort of habit to where they all just slept together every night (sometimes they’d talk all night rather than sleep,) because they had promised to love each other for as long as they live.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at endings.


End file.
